Detention is Exciting
by Elemental Demon
Summary: Naruto's action in class has gotten him a week of detention with the genjutsu mistress Kurenai. one-shot, naruxkure, lemon


**Summary: Naruto's action in class has gotten him a week of detention with the genjutsu mistress Kurenai. (Not the best summary but it works)**

**The following story contains the following material: sex and graphic language.**

"Hello" person talking

"_Hello" person thinking_

** Detention is Exciting**

**Xxxxxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxx detention room xxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

Naruto sat in the academy room, his hand on his forehead as he looked out of the window. Naruto was daydreaming on how he came to be in this place. _"Why did I get a week of detention for just one little prank on Mizuki-sensei, so what if I died his hair green"_ he thought. "When is the teacher in charge of detention going to arrive" he complained.

The door to the room slide open revealing a dark haired, crimson eyed goddess. Naruto looked over to the door to see the woman his eyes filled with surprise.

"Kurenai-sensei you're in charge of detention this week" Naruto blurted out. Kurenai looked at Naruto with indifference.

"Naruto you're here" she said Naruto nodded in complacence. Kurenai sat down in the chair in front of the classroom. Kurenai started at Naruto his was currently giving her one of his famous smiles and she couldn't help but smile back at him."Naruto why are you here" Kurenai asked.

Naruto starched the back of his head trying to find an answer "well I played a prank on Mizuki-sensei and now I'm here" he stated smiling. Kurenai sighed and got up from her seat and walked over to Naruto.

"Alright, Naruto for your punishment you will write 'I will not prank my sensei anymore' 50 times on the board, next you'll wash the desks in every class room" she said coldly and walked away to go back and sit down.

"Awe man" Naruto complained Naruto got up from his seat and to the blackboard and pick upped a piece of chalk and started to write his lines. Kurenai watching as he wrote all 50 sentences.

Naruto then got to work on cleaning the desks. He took a sponge and bucket of water and soap and scrubbed each desk spotless. Kurenai still watching over him. As Naruto moved from every classroom hr found out that Kurenai was not following him to make sure he was doing his work. He dismissed the idea of seeing where Kurenai-sensei and went back to work, he would find her when he finished his work for the day.

Xxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx x with Kurenai xxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Kurenai was sitting at the desk bored because she had nothing to do. _"Nothing to d, I could watch Naruto but I'm sure he'll do his work" _she thought. Kurenai sat there contemplating on what to do with her remaining time. _"I could read the book that Anko gave me" _se thought she went rummaging through her desk and pulled out a small paper back book.

As she read though the pages she came upon a scene of total nudity and sex, she then realized that the book she was reading was a porno. A heavy blush appeared on Kurenai's face"howcould she give this to me" she screamed but rather than throw away the book she found that she couldn't stop reading. The blush grew redder for every page and a growing lust was growing within her.

She could no longer take and took off pants and slide off her panties exposing her pussy to the world. She took her right hand and wet two of her finger with saliva and proceeded to play with her cunt. Her left hand was squeezing her breast and pinching her nipples. "Oh god" she moaned as she continued to play with her pussy.

Xxxxx xxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxx outside the classroom xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

"Sweet I finished now I get to go home" Naruto boosted as he got to the door of the classroom he heard a noise. Naruto pressed his ear next to the door to find that the sound originated from the classroom.

Naruto being curious slide the door to a crack to peer in the room what he saw shocked and excited him. There in the room was Kurenai-sensei masturbating and moaning like crazy. Naruto's dick grew hard as he watched his sensei masturbating.

Kurenai was now fingering herself and grabbing his breasts and playing with them. Kurenai was playing with herself vigorously she stopped playing with her breasts and moved her left hand to rub and pinch her pussy ,while her right hand fingered herself.

Naruto was growing hotter by the second he started to unconsciously rub his dick as he watched Kurenai play with herself. _"God Kurenai-sensei is really hot"_ Naruto thought continuing to watch her.

Kurenai was feeling her climax she trusted her fingers faster. Feeling her climax come she gave a long lustful moan as she used both of her hands to squeeze her breasts as her juices squirted out and fell to floor. She closed her eyes taking in the sensation.

"Did you enjoy the show Naruto" Kurenai said opening her eyes and looked towards the door. Naruto stared wide eyed in shock, the thought of how she knew he was there plagued his mind. "Come in Naruto" she said gesturing him to come in. Naruto did as he was told and walked in the room and looked on at Kurenai, not knowing that there was a bulge in his pants.

"You naughty boy don't you know it's rude to spy on someone" she said calmly fully aware that Naruto was staring at her body. "I assume that you're done with your work" she said, Naruto nodded never taking his eyes off Kurenai's exposed cunt. "good your next job is to clean my juices off the floor" she said smirking at him.

"W-wh-what" Naruto stuttered Kurenai smirked and gestured him to move closer to her till he was right in front of her.

"Naruto I'm your sensei you will do as I command and do it with a smile" she said grabbing his chin "do you understand" Naruto winced. Naruto nodded and Kurenai let his chin go "now begin or else" she said coldly.

"Or else what" Naruto said boldly Kurenai smiled and in a sudden movement Naruto was on his knees and Kurenai grabbed Naruto's chin again making him look at her.

"Or else ill have to punish you and ill tell everyone what a naughty boy you are" she said Naruto fought out of Kurenai's grip and let his face fall to the ground. "Now lick it up" she said Naruto bent over till his face was on the ground and stuck out his tongue. He slowly licked up all of the wet juices of the ground. Once he was finished He looked back up at Kurenai he who just sat there smiling.

"I finished" he said with distain for his sensei.

"Good now take off your cloths" she said as she got up and proceeded to take off her top leaving her completely nude. Naruto got up and took off his cloths leaving himself nude, he took his hands to cover his hard member.

"Oh you're shy" she said blushing ass she pushed him on the desk. She immediately got on top of him and positioned herself at his hard member. She then lowered herself and took in his hard cock. Naruto grunting at the new weight and sensation.

"Why are doing this?" Naruto questioned Kurenai smiling at the question asked.

"I'm doing this because masturbating didn't really satisfy me and I'm giving you a reward for doing your job so well" she answered as she started moving up and down his cock. Naruto just lay back satisfied with the answer with a blush on his face. Kurenai and Naruto started moaning at the new feeling both were feeling.

After awhile Naruto started trusting up and plying with Kurenai's breasts. He sat up and started to suck on her nipples. Both of them were moaning like crazy.

"Hmm I'm going to cum" Naruto yelled as he released inside Kurenai's pussy while feeling cold fluids wash on his dick. Kurenai had come too.

"Now it's my turn" Naruto said as he flipped over Kurenai so she was in the missionary position on the table. Naruto walked to the edge of the table and positioned himself at Kurenai's soaking cunt. Naruto slowly pushed in. Kurenai yelled at the intrusion. Naruto started at a nice slow pace moving his dick in and out of hr cunt. He pinned her legs to her chest so he could push better. He buried his face in Kurenai's breasts sucking and biting them.

"Faster do me faster" Kurenai pleaded with pure lust in her voice. Naruto only agreed and moved at a faster pace making her moan even more. "Harder" she commanded Naruto did as he was told and pushed harder the sound of their body's colliding was now auditable.

"Oh god Naruto I'm going to cum again" she yelled giving Naruto the incentive to move faster and harder to bring out Kurenai's climax.

"I'm going to cum" both lovers said as they exchanged fluids. Naruto pulled out of Kurenai's cunt revealing that she was oozing cum.

Xxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxx in front of the academy xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx x

Kurenai and Naruto were standing outside saying good bye to each other.

"Bye sensei I look forward to the rest of my week serving detention with you" Naruto said as he left to go home.

"Yes good bye Naruto and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow too" she said as she left to go home as well. _"Maybe I should get Anko to help me detention, I'm sure shell help"_ she thought as she continued to walk home.

**Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx x**

**There's my story, you know what to do**

**Elemental Demon**


End file.
